donotcomeandfindmefandomcom-20200213-history
Englisc/Namen
Native names in Englisc work like most other Western Europeans, but with an additional mixture of Icelandic/Norse tradition in them. A person's Englisc name is a given name formed from a stock set of first and second elements, which usually alliterate within a family. The second name is patronymic, formed by the father's name, then the word 'sone' or 'dohter' after that. A final name, which is not often necessary, is the family, or tribe name (often ending in -barn, -boh,etc.), usually a grandfather or great-grandfather to your father, with whom your family has a strong connection. An example: Willhelm Jakobssone Eadgarsbarn First Names * First Elements: Ald, Alf, Æȝel, Ælf, Æsc, Æðel, Bald, Bee, Berht, Bern, Burg, Col, Duud, Dun, Ead, Eal, Ealh, Ean, Ecg, Ed, Eo, Eoh, Eormen, Friþ, Gar, God, Grim, Guþ, Herr, Hild, Hu, Hun, Hyȝe/Hyge, Kæd, Ken, Kuþ, Kyn, Kyne, Lan, Leo, Leod, Leef/Lief, Noþ, Ord, Os, Sid, Sig/Siȝ, Sige/Siȝe, Teid, Þeo, Þur/Þor, Wig/Wiȝ, Wiht, Will, Win, Wine, Wulf * Male Endings: bald, berht, kyttel, ferþ, gar, heah, hard, helm, herr, hun, lak, mær, mund, noþ, ræd, redd, reic, reik, sige, siȝe, stan, wald, ward, wig/wiȝ, winne, wulf * Female Endings: burg, flæd, gife, gyþ, hild, iþ, run, swiþþ, sweiþ, þryþ, ware, wynn * The rule of thumb is don't make doubles, like Friþfriþ. Common male names: Edwin, Edward, Willhelm, Bernhard There are also Christian names that are also acceptable, such as: *Male: Albert, Alexander, Benjamin, Daniel, David, Dennis, Jakob, Karl, Nicholas, Paul, Robert, Tim, Thomas, etc. *Female: Ann, Anna, Annika, Catherine, Elisabeth, Emma, Emilie, Julia, Kira, Lara, Laura, Maria, Natalie, Simone, etc. Middle names Middle names are patronymics, that is, the father's name + s + the word sone/dohter. * Wilhelmssone, Wilhelmsdohter, etc. * If no father is present, or the child wishes to distance himself from the father, then taking the mother's name is permissible: Osrunsdohter, Osrunssone * It is also common to add -ing to the father's name to refer to a son, or commonly, the family as a whole (only if there are children present): Eadmund Eadgaring - Edmund, son of Edgar, also Eadmund and Eadþryþ Eadgaring - Edmund and Edthrith, children of Edgar. Family names Endings: * barn, boh, -ing, knosl, kynn, fæsl, spring, stofn, streen, strien, team, tudor, tudder, wæstm * Wilhelmsbarn, Jakobsstofn, Garwulfsknosl * Example: Hildgar Dunstanssone Wilhelmsbarn - Hildgar, son of Dunstan, of the family of William * Example: Hildgar and Hildrun Dunstaning - Hildgar and Hildrun, Dunstan's children * Example: Hildrun Dunstansdohter Wilhelmsbarn - Hildrun, daughter of Dunstan, of the family of William. Titles and Address To address a person formally and with respect, there are several titles available: *Mister, Mr.: Herr, Herren (Hr., Hrn.) *Miss, Ms. (unmarried or younger than you): Mæȝden (Md.); (dialect: Mæȝþ, Mewle) *Mrs. (married woman): Frowe (dialect: Frou/Frowen, Dame) *Mrs./Ms. (unknown): Ides (pl. Idesse) *Mrs./Ms. (higher authority than you): Kwenn *Doctor: Doktor (Dr.), Doktorin (female) *Master: Magister *Father (Catholic priest): Fader *Sister (Catholic nun): Swester *King/Queen: Kyning/Kwen Example: Where is Ms Granger? Hwær is Md. Granger? Note: It has become not uncommon to see Mæȝþ used as a shorter title than Mæȝden, especially before names beginning with vowels. Category:Englisc